


A Blind Doctor

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: Based on the prompt "Ha! I'm better than you!" (request)





	A Blind Doctor

Strange is on his usual Sunday walk, minding his own business when something whooshes past him. You land gracefully in front of your superhero rival and lean against the building next to you with a cocky smirk.

“Out walking like an old grandpa are we now?” you ask him, but he simply walks past you ignoring the question and you all together. You turn to follow the man with slight irritation washing over your features. “Awh, not even a reaction? You’ve gotten boring, Strange.” You stalk after him at a lazy pace, like a cat looming after it’s prey.

“You are not worth my attention, fake,” he snaps over his shoulder and turns the corner. You follow him with a little more irritation in your step. If he only knew who you really are, he’d talk a lot differently to you. You are the newest superhero in town, Blue Wave, but before you found out about your powers half a year ago you were already yourself y/n y/l/n who just so happened to be in a relationship with Doctor Stephen Strange. You wanted to tell him so badly, and it honestly surprised you that he hadn’t figured out your identity already. You didn’t exactly try to hide it from him either.

“Me? A fake? I highly doubt that. If someone here is a fake then I would say it’s you, darling. You weren’t born with your powers, they aren’t exactly natural.” You snap your fingers which creates an invisible wall in front of Strange, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“You didn’t even know you had powers six months ago, I would say that isn’t exactly real either then. What do you want, Blue Wave?” He spits out the name as if it was a curse word as he turns to you. You stop in front of him and cross your arms over your chest. He mirrors your movements, but where you were just lazy, he is annoyed and for some reason, it pains you.

“Why so hostile? We’re both on the same side here.” You try smiling, but he ignores your attempts to build something resembling a friendship between the two of you. How can he be so cold against his own partner? Right, because he is stupid and doesn’t recognise you. It had been much easier to befriend him when you weren’t hidden under the mask.

“Even if we’re on the same side it doesn’t mean I want anything to do with you, and if I remember correctly I don’t need your help with any of my missions and  _especially_   _not_  my Sunday walks.” He turns around and makes his way around the invisible wall and you make it crumble between your fingers.

“Why can’t we be friends? I thought you’d be a lot more fun to hang out with especially when we have a similar skill set.” You pout as you try to make yourself sound as whiny as possible to catch his attention again. Dr Strange stops so suddenly that you almost run into his back, but with a snap of fingers, you have created a small airbag that keeps the distance.

“That is the very reason I don’t like you. You are too similar to me,” he growls and stares you right in the eyes. You are mesmerised by his gaze and the uncertainty in his voice almost goes undetected. Almost.

“Could it be? Surely not.” You smirk again, earning an annoyed look from the sorcerer in front of you. “Could it be that the great Dr Stephen Strange is jealous of me?” You scoff and he rolls his eyes, turning away from you again.

“Of course not! That would be silly! We both know very well which one of us is better…” he mutters as he picks up the pace of his steps, but you easily keep up with him with the invisible roller skates you snapped for yourself.

“How about a friendly competition then?” you offer and you see a small hint of interest spark in his eyes, but he quickly drowns it out, hoping you didn’t see it.

“How can I trust you’re not cheating?” He slows down so that you can snap the skates away and walk again.

“You can choose two things we compete in and I one. The one to win two or more of the three competitions is declared the winner and better at magic than the other one, how does that sound?” you explain. You had already thought of this a couple times before so you had the plan ready in your head for when you’d need to use it. Strange accepts and you set a time and place for later in the evening.

When the time for the competition arrives you are already waiting for Stephen at the address he gave you earlier and when Stephen arrives with his cape you play exhausted, tired and bored. He has his signature look of disbelief and annoyance on his features.

“Let’s just get this over with shall we…” he mumbles tiredly and you start with the accuracy test you had set up when you were waiting. You win the first test and he gets the second one, which is speed. It shows that he has been doing this for longer than you have and that he is more used to the spells and magic. The third one, a combat test, comes close to never-ending, but in the end, you manage to sweep him off of his feet resulting in your win.

“Ha! I’m better than you!” You jump around with an evil grin on your face as you do a tiny victory dance and you don’t notice that your mask has fallen off during the combat. Stephen stands up and dusts off his clothes, but when he looks up and sees your face he is frozen in shock.

“Y/n?” His voice is laced with so much confusion it makes you worried. Did he really not have a single clue? “Is that really you? You were Blue Wave all this time? And you didn’t tell me?” He takes a step in your direction and you meet him halfway, grabbing the hand he has stretched out to you.

“Are you disappointed honey? Are you mad? This wasn’t the way I wanted to tell you, though I didn’t try hiding it either really, so it’s your fault too for being literally blind.” Your words make the both of you chuckle.

“I’m not mad darling, it will just take me some time to adjust to this… revelation. Maybe I’ll be able to get along with Blue Wave after all…” he mumbles and pulls you into a hug. You smile and hum a response. Maybe everything will turn out well in the end.


End file.
